A wish within a pill
by Feral Moon NZ
Summary: A day where Reisen U. Inaba was told to test two new kinds of medicine in one day. The first gave her an unknown voice to converse with, while the second...just what does it do? A series of comedic events shall unfold.
1. Prolouge

_**Finally got something satisfactory written. This time the setting is in Gensokyo, and the star is Reisen...Expect misfortunate events to befall her...maybe. Oh, and since I can't write action, expect my many comedic jokes once again over any flashy spell card battles. But since it's Gensokyo, there will still be spell cards being used, just not with flashy descriptions of what happens. No OCs so ZUN owns all the rights and stuff to characters and setting.**_

Prologue - The beginning of the rabbit's misfortune

Eientei, home to the many rabbits within the Lost Bamboo Forest of Gensokyo, and of course, it's four inhabitants. The most commonly seen moon rabbit selling medicine in the village; her earth rabbit companion that causes her nothing but trouble; the lunar princess and head of the house who does nothing but laze around; and finally, the pharmacist that is likely to be the main cause of the moon rabbit's constant workloads and misfortune.

"Udongein, could you try this one please?"

"But master, it just exploded when you put it in the flask!"

The typical day in Eientei.

"Ugh, that was really awful."

*Really...normally people would think you get used to it after a couple of times.

"That's impossible when it's different every time!"

*It does your sanity no good to complain to an empty corridor.

"Eh? That's weird, I swear I heard someone talking to me."

"Reisen Reisen, why are you complaining to an empty corridor?"

"Before I say why, I'm not going crazy." Reisen turned around, looking down towards the smaller girl that had walked up behind her.

"Then you're going mad?" Tewi asked, her usual bright and mischievous smile on her face.

"That's just rewording it..."

*But I must agree with your friend there.

"Okay..." Reisen let out a discouraged sigh, "Ever since I took master's last new creation I've been hearing voices."

"That means Reisen had finally gone bonkers." Tewi yelled out, punching her fist into the air.

"That's rewording it again! And I told you I haven't..."

"Udongein?" A voice called from a room at the end of the corridor, "I need your help with something."

*And so your history repeats itself once again.

"Don't remind me." Reisen mumbled, quickly moving towards the room her master's voice had come from.

Eirin Yagakoro sat at her desk with her back to the door, a line of test tubes containing new samples of possible drugs. A suspicious glance was given from the moon rabbit after she stepped in, an appropriate action to, as she would most likely become the guinea pig to whatever was inside the smoking test tubes.

"Ah, you're here Udongein," the lunar pharmacist turned around in her seat, "I have a new dreaming pill I want you to distribute around the village. And you need to go collect payment from a few places, I've left a list in the bag."

"Okay." Reisen answered with a tone of relief, seeing that nothing life risking was being asked of her.

"And make sure to come back quickly, I need your help with a new sample."

*Really, you let out your relief too quickly.

The rabbit grumbled as she picked up the bag of dreaming pills, mumbling to the ceiling as she stepped out.

"Hm...hm...Medicine that allows a voice from heaven to be heard...success...memo memo."

Reisen walked down the long halls of Eientei towards it's front doors. Upon stepping outside, an unusual pair could be seen together.

"Reisen, are you going out now?" Kaguya asked, her mouth half full with mochi.

"I wasn't aware the two of you could have a peaceful meal together." The rabbit replied, looking down at the two immortal beings in front of her, both of whom were eating mochi and drinking tea at a fast pace, "Although it still looks like a competition."

"Kaguya started complaining she was hungry halfway through our match," Mokou said, indicating the scorch marks still left on the ground.

"Well, as long as you two don't choke to death..."

"Hahaha, that's impossible, we'll come back to life even if we actually did choke." Kaguya said, laughing at her own comment.

"...or knock the house down."

"That's quite difficult in a spell card battle." Mokou downed the remainder of her tea and stood up, "If you're going to the human village, I'll go with you. I have my own errands anyway."

"Ah, that's rare of you, being so friendly." The lunar princess also stood up, "and for that, you can have the rest of these." She said, holding out the remaining sweets.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Oh, but if it's you, you can burn it right back down."

"Fine! I'll burn them then." Mokou engulfed the mochi in her phoenix flames, reducing them to ash, before turning to face Reisen again, "In other words, I'm going to get fattened up if I stay any longer, got it?"

"Ah...yes mam."

*But isn't she still chewing?

"Ah, yes she is..."

After another cheery wave responded by fireballs, the rabbit and human phoenix set off towards the human village.

"What crazy drug is it this time?"

"Huh?" Reisen turned her head towards her companion, voicing sudden surprise to the question.

"I'm asking what drug your master brewed up this time." Mokou said, still facing forward as they walked.

"Um...a new dreaming pill or something. Would you like to try it?"

"No thanks."

"Actually...do you even need to take medicine if you get sick?" Reisen asked, "With being immortal and all."

"I don't need to, I can if I want." Mokou answered after some thought, "Even if I left the illness and bear with it till my body builds immunity is fine, I can't actually remember the last time I was sick."

"Wasn't the last time food poisoning? Because of those random mushrooms you cooked?"

After entering the human village the two parted ways. Reisen dug into her bag as Mokou walked towards the school. The usual as always for the rabbit's errand in the village, collect fees, distribute new drugs and check if any customers were around.

"And we have this new dreaming pill...that does...and also...and then..."

"As usual, I couldn't understand what you were talking about."

Reisen sighed as she stepped out of the human village and started on her journey home, her bag only a little bit lighter.

*Seems your sales aren't doing so well.

"Mm...it's been like this for a long time."

*Seems like you've gotten used to talking to a voice from nowhere though.

"Ah yeah...it's not bad to have a person to talk to at times like this."

Eientei was bustling with life when the tired rabbit returned, another usual scene as Tewi had proudly mentioned on many occasions, "Rabbits are night animals!" That same girl today, was sitting on the deck, waving at Reisen's return.

"Reisen Reisen, welcome back."

"Ah Tewi," Reisen looked up at the call of her name, "I'm back."

"Master's calling for you." Tewi continued in the same cheerful tone.

"Couldn't you at least give me time to rest before telling me that? Ah whatever, I'm use to this."

Eirin was sitting at the dining table with Kaguya, having a cheerful conversation together over some snacks. The two looked around as Reisen entered the room.

"Ah Udongein, you're here. Prefect timing," Eirin said as one of the many ordinary rabbits carried a tray with four cups of tea into the room.

"I thought you wanted to test the new sample you made." Reisen said, feeling a little at ease with the casual atmosphere.

"Hm? I am testing it."

"Please don't spike my drink right in front of me." The moon rabbit said in a slow voice, watching her master place a pill into a cup of tea, which began to sizzle.

"Well, this needs to dissolve before consuming, this way we don't have to boil extra water."

*Killing two birds with one stone?

"Urf..."

Just at that moment, a voice called in from outside, "Hey! Anyone home?"

"Oh? Sounds like a fiery bird fluttered in." Kaguya said, standing up to go check on the new arrival.

"At this hour, probably an outsider getting lost and injured."

After a quick check, the lunar princess returned with the answer to the correct prediction. Eirin stood up and walked towards door, turning before stepping out.

"Drink the sample and tell me what it does later."

And with that, Reisen was alone in the room.

"Maybe I should just pour it out..."

*Won't you get into trouble if she found out?

"Ah true...maybe I can find some other way to hide it..."

"Hey Reisen, you're still standing."

"Geh. Tewi, don't scare me like that."

Tewi had sat herself at the seat Reisen recently vacated to begin her useless pondering. The smaller girl watched her rabbit companion shuffle restlessly around the room while chewing on some of the leftover snacks.

Then, a sudden thought crossed through Reisen's mind the moment she happened to glance back towards the table.

"That's the cup master put the pill in."

*Huh? Ah, you're right.

"She's going to drink it..."

*Is that you're destroy evidence successful?

At that point, another useless thought crossed Reisen's mind. A second person to assist in internal monologues was useful.

"Hmm...?" Tewi yawned and began rubbing her eyes, prompting a quick and uneasy response.

"Tewi! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kinda sleepy."

And with that, Reisen, who had quickly knelt down in front of Tewi, had her lap used as a pillow.

*Is she okay?

"Um, breathing normal...Heart beat, regular..."

*Just what was that pill?

"It can't be a pill to help you go to sleep...master wouldn't try something so plain on me..."

*What kind of trust is that?

"It's sad, but that's just how it is..."

"Udongein?"

"Uwah! Yes?"

Reisen turned her head to face Eirin who had just stepped back into the room. The pharmacist looked down at the two girls for a while before saying, "Once she wakes up and you can stand, prepare the bath and dinner for five."

*She does treat you differently.

"Yeah...tells me to work and let's Tewi sleep."

"Udongein, what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm...mmm?"

"Ah, sorry did we...wake...you?"

Reisen's voice trailed off as she looked down at the girl lying on her lap. No response came from Tewi and her eyes looked a little blank and lifeless. The small girl rubbed her eyes as she sat up, when she turned to face Reisen again her gaze looked normal again

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important." Eirin said in a reassuring voice, "Well then, if you could go prepare dinner Udongein."

"Alright." Reisen said, turning and standing up.

"Ah then."

"Hm? Tewi, what is it?" the lunar rabbit turned her head to face the smaller earth rabbit, who had grabbed hold of her sleeve.

"Let me help you with dinner Onee-sama." Tewi said in an energetic voice.

"Oh, that'll be nice...Wait? What?"

It was at that point on that day, Reisen U. Inaba seriously worried whether she was going insane.

_**The daily life of our moon rabbit turned an odd corner? Well, she's the main lead so her life might get more repetitive than having odd drugs threaten her life. I need some opnion on the rating, since I can say myself that this story explicitly implies drug usage, but further than that still needs to be explained, like what the heck that pill was...If anyone has opnions on the rating please mention. Hope everyone can enjoy this story.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**When was the last time I uploaded something...Going from a slump to...hardout gaming, watching anime, and then whoopee...it's assignment time... Ah...anyways, this has finally arrived in something like...three four months or something? The chapter being written over a comple of months might make some bits kinda connect funny, cause it's like you know, not all written at the same time...but I reread it and I think it works, even though I rushed the end part, deepest apologies if this is bad.**_

Chapter one – The rabbit's nearly misfortune free day

A week had passed after Tewi had consumed Eirin's latest pill by chance. The days continued to pass on peacefully with no negative turns, much unlike the many cases of bedridden weeks Reisen experienced whenever she tested the many new drug samples. If anything could be negative, it was Reisen's mind not being able to adjust to her new daily routine.

"Onee-sama, good morning. It's time to make breakfast."

"Mmm...morning, I'll be there in a bit."

Only one thought could cross the moon rabbit's mind after her rabbit friend had stepped out of the room.

"I can't get used to this."

The week had passed by quickly with no new disturbances, even the lack of new mystery liquids, pills and powders created some uneasy feeling. With that all said and done, Reisen had used the week to seriously think about what she had discovered from her master about the unknown pill.

A week prior to the current day, night time, several minutes after Tewi had awoken from the sleepy effects of the new drug.

An interrogation session held by Eirin Yagakoro to obtain information from Reisen U. Inaba occurred...with Kaguya and Mokou's pre-dinner danmaku battle used instead of a light bulb.

"So then..." Eirin said slowly from her position on the deck.

"Master, please rethink this!" Reisen yelled from her kneeling position in the courtyard.

"This is so that you will answer quicker."

"Then please start." A worried plea as the rabbit ducked a flurry of rainbow bullets and fireballs.

"I suppose one question would suffice...the tea my pill dissolved in, did you drink it?"

"Shouldn't you be asking whether Tewi drank it?"

A fast shot from the pharmacist that bounced off one of the overhead danmaku fire, landing dangerously close to Reisen shot her into a quicker response.

"Ahhhh! Okay okay. After you left the room I was thinking of a way to hide the fact I didn't drink the new medicine when Tewi suddenly showed up and ate snacks till she got thirsty and picked up the cup by chance and drank it down."

A satisfied smile appeared on Eirin's face, more likely from the panicked response than the information given. A hand beckoned Reisen to return to the safe cover of the house.

The rabbit, who at this point thought it was strange that her master had stopped so quickly, lowered her guard only to be struck in the back of the head by a misplaced shot. As her face neared the ground, she hoped the timing of her standing up was not masterfully planned.

"Onee-sama?"

"Mmm...Huh?" Reisen looked up, facing her was Tewi's worried face, behind it was the ceiling of Eientei, "Ah right, that shot knocked me out. Ow..."

"Onee-sama, don't push yourself." Tewi pulled Reisen back down after she attempted to get up.

"Ah...erg..." A small grumble as her head was forced back down, "Huh? This feeling is...?"

"Udongein?"

"Ah, yes?"

Reisen sat up again, turning her head towards Eirin's voice. The pharmacist stood just outside the door, gesturing with a quick, "I need to discuss something."

"Ahh what now?" A grumble as the misfortunate rabbit stood up to follow her master out of the room.

Eirin was seated in the neighbouring room, waiting quietly next to the table. On top of the table, was something Reisen didn't quite expect to see.

"Huh, this...food? Dinner? Huh? When did I make this? Huh? Wasn't I knocked out?"

"Seems you're still not quite right in the head, have this medicine, it'll remove headaches with a biff and bang."

"What biff and bang? What kind of biff and bang do you need to cure a headache?" A frantic hand waving away the offered bottle, "No, I mean...who made dinner?"

"Do you think that no one in this house is capable?" Eirin asked, a slightly curious tone in her, and without waiting for an answer, she gestured for Reisen to be seated, "Why don't you find out yourself?"

The rabbit did as she was told, picking up the chopsticks and took her first taste of the dinner in front of her. An uncanny feeling suddenly passed through Reisen's mind.

"This...Isn't this my cooking?"

"I'll assure you that you weren't the one who made this."

Although it was true that there were other capable cooks in the house, all the residents found it necessary to push all household chores onto Reisen. Thinking back, Reisen herself could almost say for sure that the only times the other residents had fed themselves, was when the rabbit herself was either out cold or in any other possible state to prevent her moving.

"That girl made it you know, the one taking care of you before."

"Eh? Tewi did?"

Tewi Inaba, leader of the Earth rabbits of Eientei, and to Reisen, someone who could easily rival the house's master, Kaguya, at the lack of motivation to do any chores. More notably, any food made by Tewi had caused a upset stomach to a certain unfortunate rabbit several times.

"You seem surprised, well that's only natural, considering the past pranks you faced," Eirin said, then with a smile, "But I must thank her for helping me test new samples that way."

"You did stuff like that?"

"Well I guess I won't be able to for a while, judging from what's happened."

"Yes, please don't do that again!" A stream of protests were about to come out from the rabbit's mouth, before she realized a strange fact in what Eirin said, "Wait, what do you mean judging from what's happened."

"I had a talk with Tewi before," the pharmacist started slowly, looking Reisen in the eye as she spoke, "There was something about her that felt off."

"Something that felt off?"

"Correct, to be more precise, that girl seemed to be extremely happy when talking about you. Te be sure, I asked more questions, I would believe her personality has changed. Also, from what I can be sure of, it appears Tewi's own memories are not damaged in the slightest. In fact, she sounded like she regretted some of the pranks she had played on you before. Hm? Udongein, what's wrong?"

"Ah no..." Reisen mumbled, her face flat on the table, "I just heard a lot of stuff that fell far out of my understanding."

"Well, that's all I have to say." Eirin said, preparing to stand up and leave the room, "Make sure to make notes of any changes you feel noteworthy."

"Is what she said...but."

Reisen looked down at the 'new' girl happily breakfast next to her, receiving a bright smile in return.

"Feels like I'll be handing in a very detailed record of my life starting from a week ago."

The observations of Tewi Inaba, by Reisen U. Inaba, as follows.

"In the mornings, Tewi comes to wake me up, close to two hours earlier than her usual waking hours. She then offers to help make breakfast and later help sweep the yard. As the morning now proceeds smoothly rather than with disruptions, Master asks me to complete more tasks, Tewi also offers help with these tasks, but insists on helping with the same task rather than spreading the jobs evenly."

"After having lunch and a short break, I set off for the human village to do some shopping. Tewi insists on tagging along, and admittedly, for some reason I was getting more for the same price while she was with me, maybe it was her good luck taking effect. On a side note, Tewi seems rather popular amongst the villagers, despite rarely coming to the village."

"At night, there is a lot of free time as the majority of the day's work has already been completed at an earlier hour. Aside from preparing dinner and the bath, which is completed quickly with Tewi's help, Master has been allowing me time off. Also, recently Tewi would ask to take a bath together with me, the company is rather nice, much better than occasional bathroom pranks in the past."

A stifled snort of laughter left the lunar pharmacist as she read the report.

"There are a couple of points I'd like to poke fun at," Eirin said, looking up from the report, "But the change in Tewi is almost blindingly obvious now."

"Ahh...she willingly does work now?"

"That, and she's practically sticking to you."

An obvious conclusion from the seven day observation.

"Now now Udongein. You shouldn't look so tired, hasn't your workload decreased somewhat?"

"It's now tiring on a mental level." Reisen groaned, slowly rolling her head on the table to look up at her master's pleased face.

As expected of the usually misfortunate rabbit. Being utterly bombarded by random pranks and new medicine samples of varying danger levels is her normal day, not relatively peaceful and easy days.

"Well, I have enough information to determine the side effects of the new drug sample. Sadly, I haven't determined whether my sample is doing what I imagined it doing."

"Hmm? Come to think of it, you didn't tell me what that pill was supposed to do."

"Because if you knew, than you would try to see for those effects, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm...ah...guess you're right. So what does that stuff do?"

"If I made it correctly, it should be able to grant wishes, but..."

Whatever it was Eirin said after that, Reisen never heard it. The thought processes within the rabbit's head were whirling around at top speed, sending all sorts of messages around as she tried to comprehend what she just heard.

"What? That sounds really kinda amazing, and really kinda crazy at the same time."

"Well, that's what it was supposed to do in theory."

"What kind of reality bending thing did you make? Is it even possible to make reality bending stuff like that?"

"The person who made the thing to bend the reality of life and death is right in front of you."

"Can we just say it's a personality altering pill? That would make so much more sense right now."

"Just calm down Udongein."

And as such, the conversation ended with no further questions answered.

"But really, master makes some amazing stuff..."

Reisen stared at the ceiling of her room, resting leisurely on her futon more peacefully than she ever could have just a week ago. Glancing to her left, the reason for her peaceful time had added herself to Reisen's room, quietly writing into a small book propped against her pillow.

"Personality change huh?" a quiet mumble as she watched.

"Onee-sama, is something wrong?"

"Hm? Well...I was thinking, you know those times when you start thinking you want something to come true..."

"Yes?"

"Anything like that happen to you recently?"

"Thats..." Tewi closed her book, a very slightly embarrassed expression appeareing on her face, "a secret."

"Is it? Well, good night anyways."

"Good night onee-sama."

Another relaxing night passed, the moon being replaced by the morning sun in the early hours of the new day. Reisen stretched her arms out, taking a deep breath of Gensokyo's morning air.

"Haaah...when was the last time I slept this comfortably?" the rabbit sat down, talking to no one in particular, "Probably not even when I was back on the moon."

"It's clearly bad for your health if you don't feel refreshed in the morning."

"Ah, master, good morning."

Eirin approached from behind, carrying a jar balanced on a pile of books, stopping when she was next to Reisen.

"Seems like all your recent worries are gone."

"That's right I guess, no more worrying I'll get pranked before sleeping or after waking up."

"Sounds like you almost live accustomed to having a thousand jokes played out on you a day." Eirin smiled, holding out the jar she was carrying, "Well anyway, could you take this to the storeroom, I'm sure you won't find a pitfall trap there by the way."

"Don't jinx me master." Reisen said, taking the jar and standing up.

A short walk to the back of Eientei was the warehouse used to store the many odd results of sample experiments, many of which, Reisen could look at and wince in the memory of being the test subject. Passing over the shelves however, she could see one thing that had made a gateway for happier days to enter her life.

"The wish granting pill...master hasn't named it yet." The rabbit took the jar containing the mysterious pills, looking at it for a moment before replacing it on the shelf, "Guess I should be more thankful of it...hmm?"

A glance up, towards the one window the storeroom had, showed a black dot gradually growing in size.

"What is that...someone falling?"

Something, with people riding on it was more accurate, as Reisen realised just as two loud screams of, "Ahhhhh!" filled her ears.

A resounding crash echoed inside the bamboo forest, causing the local residents to come running to find the cause. Or, in the majority of the residents being regular rabbits, scuttling in the opposite direction at maximum speed.

"Owww...what was that?" Reisen looked up from her position in the rubble of half the medicine warehouse, catching a glimpse of Eirin and Tewi running towards her. Turning her head slightly, the rabbit could see a familiar looking black and white hat and a less seen green bag sticking out of the rubble, along with the long green missile like object that was responsible for the impact.

As her consciousness began to fade, Reisen could see a vision of her gateway to happiness collapsing on top of her.

_**As to why this was rushed, I have new ideas for my first story, the AU one, some of you might have read it, that one has been on standby like...five months maybe? So yeah, gonna get back to it...Recent assignments plus mid sem tests are over so I should have time as long as I get the story flowing nicely.**_


End file.
